This invention relates to disc brakes and, more particularly, to vehicular disc brakes of the sliding caliper type.
In a vehicular disc brake of the sliding caliper type, the brake assembly is fixed to the axle assembly of the related vehicle by a torque plate which includes spaced arm portions, and the caliper slides axially on rail means defined at the free ends of the spaced arm portions. The caliper (or the rail means) carries brake pad assemblies which, when the brake is applied, frictionally engage opposite annular faces of a brake rotor secured to the vehicle wheel assembly. The torque exerted on the brake pads during the braking operation is transmitted to and absorbed by the torque plate. The magnitude of the torque exerted on the brake pad during the braking operation, particularly in a heavy-duty truck application, is significant. It is important that the torque plate be strong enough to comfortably absorb the torque; and it is equally important that the weight and size of the torque plate be minimized for fuel economy and space considerations.